


By Thy Hand

by Aspidities



Series: Smutcation Quickies [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Biting, Canon Compliant, Come Marking, Come Shot, Established Relationship, F/F, Knotting, Marking, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Clarke pushes Lexa too far in a council meeting and gets quite the punishment in response.WARNING: Not gonna lie, this is fucking filthy. Do not read if you do not understand BDSM relationships, safewording, or planned scenes.





	By Thy Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Smutcation Quickies! These are 1500-3000 word one shots for various fandoms, as a way to keep myself motivated during my long two weeks off. 
> 
> Please check out my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more info, to suggest a quickie prompt, or to keep up on updates!

The door slammed shut and Lexa nearly threw Clarke into the room, her snarl barely contained behind her bared teeth. The feisty omega tumbled to the floor, but still managed to look up defiantly under her mass of wheat-blonde hair, eyes narrowed to slits and chin upthrust. She was beautiful, fiercely so, but Lexa couldn’t afford to be distracted by her mate’s loveliness right now. At any other time she would be covering that fine proud face with kisses, gentle and sweet. But not now. Not today.

“What did I say about defying me in front of the council of clans?” Lexa ground the words out, unstrapping her weapons belt and letting it drop to the floor. Clarke’s eyes followed it down, and then back up to where the alpha was removing her arm bands, one by one.

“Lexa, come on, that wasn’t-“

“What did I say?” Lexa barked, sharp and hard, and barely constrained the fury in her voice.

Clarke’s gaze hardened. “Go fuck yourself.” She informed her mate, and followed it with a fine gob of spit aimed to Lexa’s boots.

Lexa slapped her.

Not hard, not enough to bruise, but a ringing, full-palm smack. Clarke’s jaw jerked back and she gave a little gasp, raising her hand to cup her cheek. She bit her lip, and her eyes rounded with the briefest flash of tears. But then she shook herself, and the defiance was back in an instant.

“What’s the word?” Her mate asked her, quiet with intent. Her cock strained in her pants, but she wasn’t going to continue with the roughness she’d planned until she had the go-ahead she required.

Clarke looked at her with a smoldering hint of desire; the slap hadn’t just hurt, apparently. “Arkadia.”

Lexa nodded, gruff, and then unsheathed her cock, pulling it out of her pants. “Strip.” She ordered, brusque, and began stroking herself.

For a long second Clarke merely stared hungrily at the steadily-hardening length, but then she obeyed, if not a bit petulantly. She stood up, slower than was entirely necessary, and began dropping the straps of her thin top one by one, rolling it up over her breasts, which bounced free as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Lexa bit back the moan that was threatening to spill from her lips, and motioned impatiently at her mate’s pants. They were next, shimmying down over her hips, and Clarke swayed a bit as she pulled her boots off, one by one. Only a scant scrap of white cloth covered her golden, dripping sex (which even now was calling to Lexa with demanding sweetness, begging to be filled) and the omega paused deliberately with her thumbs hooked over her hipbones, seemingly debating about whether or not she would, in fact, remove them.

“Off,” The Commander growled, low and intent.

“Make me,” Clarke simpered, displaying her lower lip.

Lexa crossed the gap between them in an instant, and caught Clarke’s flailing hand before it could meet her face. She snagged the sodden white fabric between her thumb and forefinger of her other hand and dragged it down, roughly forcing the omega’s knees to part with her own nudging between them. Once they were past Clarke’s ankles, she ignored the blonde’s spitting curses and forced her to kneel.

“Suck.” She commanded, sharply. “And no teeth, or I’ll knock them out of your head.”

Clarke peeled back her lips, as if to challenge, but Lexa fisted her hand in the golden, sweat-drenched mass of hair, and thrust her cock against her mouth, messily smearing pre-cum across the omega’s open, surprised face. “I won’t say it again,” she threatened.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but her lips dropped open to accept the tip of the Commander’s considerable length. Lexa grunted approvingly, feeling the heat and wetness of that incomparable mouth welcome her inside. She put both hands in Clarke’s hair, need shuddering along her shaft, and gasped a little to feel the soft flickering darts of her mate’s tongue, sweeping around the well of her tip, and running across the ridges of the thick head.

Clarke’s eyes had ceased their rebellion, and were closed, lashes sweeping her cheeks, as she worked down the length, going slowly to avoid gagging herself. On any other day, Lexa’s considerate nature would have prevented her from thrusting. But today was different. She pushed roughly forward until she hit the back of her mate’s protesting throat, and forcibly secured the omega by her hair.

Clarke choked around her cock, tears coming in twin streams down her face as her eyes popped open in surprise and fury, but quickly she adjusted, gagging only slightly as Lexa smoothly thrust in and out of her mouth, nudging the back of her throat. She moaned at the rough treatment, and once again, Lexa could smell her mate’s lust, humidly seeping from between her legs like a dirty secret. She could also tell Clarke was emitting encouraging pheromones, begging her to continue.

The blonde omega’s tongue lashed up and down her shaft, even as her head bobbed to accommodate its heft in her throat. Lexa took fiendish pleasure in the fact that even her mate couldn’t take the full length of her cock, and, whereas normally she would worriedly try to keep herself half outside of Clarke’s full, inviting lips, this time she felt no such compunction. She thrust again, and again, reveling in the muffled, choked whimpers her actions elicited.

Soon, all too soon, she felt pressure pounding along her shaft, racing to the head. Clarke sensed it too, and greedily latched her lips around the tip as Lexa withdrew for another stroke, tongue slipping around the dripping slit. Lexa groaned, and let her grip loosen in the omega’s hair. It would feel so good to spill right here, right in her tight, perfect mouth….

But no. That would be a reward, not a punishment. Clarke deeply enjoyed the taste of her release, she knew, and Clarke loved having any bit of Lexa inside her, appeasing her basest omega instincts. That would not do.

She grunted, and withdrew as her length gave a throbbing pulse. She slid one of her hands from Clarke’s hair to her shaft, and pumped her fist, thumb sweeping over the divot in the head to simulate her mate’s wicked tongue, even as the other held her omega firmly in place. Strands of hot, pearly cum laced from her tip, landing in ribbons on Clarke’s surprised, face and open, denied mouth. Lexa groaned at the sight, and at the feel of her ferocious alpha roaring in triumph. Dominance filled her every pore and she snarled a bit, jerking the rest of her release more quickly so she could see it land on her mate’s beautiful, upturned face.

When it was done, she rocked back on her heels, examining her handiwork. Clarke’s face was a mess, dripping in cum from her cheekbones to her collarbones, and some had even landed in her hair. Her mate was blinking, lips pouting from being denied, and her tongue swept out seeking Lexa’s taste.

“Are you going to behave now?” Lexa asked, letting her fingers stroke strands of golden hair out of the way of the splatter. “You know I don’t like to be rough with you.”

Clarke glanced down, to where the alpha’s cock was already hardening again at the crude picture before her, and she raised an eyebrow. “Oh you don’t?” She purred, insolent as ever. “Seems like you like it just fine to me.”

Lexa’s jawline sharpened. “I suppose that answers my question about whether or not you’ve decided to behave.”

Her mate looked up at her, eyes sparkling fire. “You haven’t convinced me you’ve earned it.”

The jibe was meant as a spur, and it worked on the alpha exactly as intended.

She reacted by reaching down, grabbing Clarke by her ankle, and dragging her across the floor. The blonde gasped, reaching behind her, but there was nothing; this room was designed for this purpose, and all of the furniture was bolted down to withstand the Commander’s rough pleasures. Lexa pulled Clarke over to the breeding bench, and there, she could feel her mate shudder, could smell her wetness increase as a tiny mewl of submission escaped her, before she tried to cover it. That only increased the rapacity of the alpha’s ardor.

She hauled the blonde’s protesting body over the table, bent with her rear upraised. The straps were a chore: Clarke fought her, trying to land blows, but she managed to get first one, then the other, wrist buckled into the restraints. She did the same to Clarke’s lean, finely-muscled legs, dodging a few poorly-aimed mule kicks until she could tighten the straps. Finally, the omega was tied down, ass lifted, and drooling sex exposed on the hummocked leather of the breeding bench. She snarled in fury, but Lexa merely ran her hands down the backs of her mate’s thighs, observing the steady pulses of wetness from Clarke’s magnificent pussy.

She let her hand fall in a slap, enjoying the way her palm left a red imprint on the plane of Clarke’s thigh, just below the curve of her ass. She also enjoyed how her mate lifted her head to hiss out a hot breath, and the way her cunt spasmed, leaving a shameful puddle on the leather. Another blow came stingingly close to that wet, exposed mound, and she let her fingers splay against the puffy outer lips, bringing them back to her mouth for a taste of that sweetness.

“Lexa…” Clarke gasped, and her hips bucked, just a bit. The Commander cocked her head.

“What was that? Are you going to apologize?”

Clarke turned her head and spat: “Not on your life, you arrogant assho-ow!”

Another slap, this time directly on those pouting, opened lower lips, fingertips stinging against Clarke’s needy little clit. She circled it, almost gently, bringing the swollen flesh to pulsing life under her fingers, and slid two fingers roughly inside, curling to pump hard. Clarke let out a low moan, and she strained against her bonds, arching back, but the alpha was quick to withdraw. All too quick, judging by the frustrated snarling she heard from her fierce omega.

Her cock was fully erect once more, and each slap she rained down on her omega’s restrained, upturned ass was making it bob and jerk with need. More pre-cum was leaking from her tip, and she needed another release, soon. With her omega tied and bent over for her pleasure, she saw no reason to deny herself.

Lexa stepped up to the breeding bench, aligning her cock with the puffy, drenched folds of Clarke’s sex. Her mate felt her nudging against the entrance to her pussy, and tried her best to arch back, moaning greedily as she gave up all pretense of not wanting more. She was easily prevented however, with a firm hand on her hips and another on the small of her back, as Lexa slowly, painstakingly, guided herself inside, feeling the warmth of her mate’s heavenly depths swallow her almost halfway before she allowed the omega to adjust. She knew, smugly, that she was the biggest thing her omega had ever taken, and, anger or not, she was always inclined to let that fact sink in right alongside of her cock.

Clarke shuddered, and a wrenching cry of pure need lifted from her lips. “Fuckkk…” She hissed.

“You’re going to learn today,” Lexa told her, breath skating hot over the omega’s back as she pushed the rest of the way inside, bumping into the narrow mouth of Clarke’s cervix. “I’m going to teach you a lesson about who you belong to, and what you’re good for.”

She reared back, withdrawing almost to her tip, exulting in Clarke’s gasping shudders, and plunged back inside, setting up a driving, vicious pace. Clarke cried out, hands flexing in the cuffs, but Lexa barely heard her. It felt too good, too damn good. Her mate’s tightness clenching all around her, the silky velvet heat of her overflowing wetness, the obscene slaps of her hips pounding into Clarke’s plush ass…it was intoxicating.

And unlike most times with her beloved mate, this time she did not have to hold back.

Lexa roared, panting, and fell into a frantic, frenzied rut, her hips jarring faster and faster as she seared all along her length to fill, fuck, claim. Clarke was sobbing, nearly screaming into the padded leather of the bench, and judging by the overflowing gushes coming from where their pelvises roughly joined, she was as caught up as her alpha, but Lexa wanted more, wanted her total abandon. She wanted to see her mate give utter submission.

She slapped Clarke’s ass, hard, and leaned over her to growl at the nape of her neck. The blonde hairs there lifted to her breath, and she was gratified to see a shudder run down that arched, sweat-glistening spine. Her teeth bared, she let them graze over the quivering flesh; not biting down, just teasing beside her mark. So much in her wanted to bite down…but she restrained, not wanting to give her omega what her scent was clearly demanding. Not yet, anyway.

“This is what you’re good for.” She rasped, harsh and nasty, grinding into Clarke’s overwhelmed pussy. She could feel her base pounding, needing release, and, sure enough, on the next thrust she was stopped an inch or so short as she began to inflate. Lexa huffed and sped up her strokes, gripping hard into her mate. She needed to make her point soon or she’d be caught up in instinct. “This, this right here. Taking my cock. You’d better remember it.”

“Fuck!” Clarke wailed, and it wasn’t quite the answering submission Lexa wanted, so she withdrew, grunting, and ignored her mate’s surprised, desperate mewling.

“I’m gonna make you remember,” she promised, gruff and hasty, as her hand fairly flew along the wet length of her cock. Clarke’s pussy was so open and inviting, weeping with slippery heat and making her want to sink right back in….but no. That was no lesson, that was a reward. She clamped her palm down on her knot, squeezing right at the base, and groaned sharply as her release thudded up to the tip.

Clarke cried out in mingled agony and desire as her alpha’s cum sprayed in creamy, thick gobs across her helpless, upturned ass and pussy. She arched, wiggling, thrusting herself desperately back, but she couldn’t force Lexa back inside where she clearly needed to feel the release most, and the forced submission of her position meant she was unable to even graze the pumping, overflowing tip. The blonde omega tossed her head, kicked her feet and screamed in frustration, but she was held quiescent and still by the breeding table straps as Lexa victoriously emptied all over her in a gesture of pure dominance.

There was, of course, a significant mess. Lexa observed it, panting, as the last drops shivered from her leaking tip and the knot throbbed in her clenched fist. Some of her effusive release had even hit halfway up Clarke’s spine, but the bulk of it was centered on her pussy, as, even in her desire to punish, Lexa couldn’t help herself from aiming where she loved to spill the most.

There was a problem. Her cock was still hard, painfully so. The warmth of her hand could not replace the sweetness of her mate’s cunt, and this was twice now she had denied herself release inside. Her length throbbed, still an angry red, and her knot ached, and she knew the denial of Clarke’s tight, clenching depths would rapidly become a punishment for her as well, but she also needed to make her point.

Clarke had, after all, asked for this exact scenario. Several times, in fact. Loudly. The mild defiance she’d shown in the council session had been her actively pushing for it, and Lexa was never one to deny her lover. But now, the play was becoming painful for her, and she needed to bring an end to it.

Judging by the desperate, aching whines and whimpers coming from her love, Clarke was also feeling similarly. “No, no, no,” the omega wept, still trying to force herself back. “Please, _God_ , Lexa, _fuck_ , put it back inside…!”

Despite her renewed ache and the stiffness that strained against her hand once more, Lexa restrained. She slapped Clarke’s pussy, hard, and couldn’t help a little fiendish exultation at the way droplets flew up to spatter on her hand. Clarke nearly screamed, shaking, and she put herself over her mate again, teasing with her cock as she unfurled her breath on the mark.

“Tell me,” she insisted, panting. “Tell me who you belong to. Tell me what you’re good for.”

“ _You_!” Clarke gasped, finally, at her tether’s end. “You, I belong to you! I’m good for whatever you want to use me for, just please, _Lexa_ -!”

That was enough. Lexa growled and sank her teeth back into her mark at the same time as her cock slotted neatly back into her mate’s stretched opening. The steady pound and thrust began again, but this time urgency stole her pace and, with Clarke’s arched breathless encouragement, she took hold of her mate’s throat and hips and relentlessly thrust inside of her, slamming her knot against the hard bud of Clarke’s swollen clit. Clarke was blossoming open for her even before she began to sink the bulging, throbbing swell inside, begging incoherently into the leather headrest, which was by now a dampened mess of her saliva and tears, and Lexa had no further reason to deny her mate.

“Mine,” she growled around Clarke’s sweet neck in her jaws. “ _Mine_.”

Her mate gave an answering hoarse shout, and her knot was greedily swallowed by the omega’s grasping walls. It slid inside with a slick clicking noise that wrenched a groan from both of them. Clarke’s climax finally reached its crescendo, and the blonde screamed her name over and over, a violent aria, as her pussy fluttered and molded to Lexa’s straining knot, trying to adjust once more to the intrusion, although she’d had it hundreds of times by now.

Lexa rutted firmly against her mate’s plush ass a few more times before the milking of Clarke’s pussy became too much for her and she gasped, feeling still-more cum explode from her tip and splash back against Clarke’s velvet walls. She was surprised she had managed this much without Clarke being in heat; this fantasy scenario of using her mate roughly had apparently truly excited the alpha, to the point of nearly going into rut. And she wasn’t alone. Clarke’s orgasm was seemingly never ending, and the blonde was screaming herself raw into the leather headrest below her, shaking under the grip of her alpha’s teeth.

After an endless, uncountable amount of time, the pulses finally stilled, and her knot softened enough for Lexa to withdraw. She had ceased her bite by then, and was lovingly running her tongue over the mark on her mate’s neck while Clarke cried below her, weeping soundlessly as tears ran into the leather. She didn’t seem to be in pain, and Lexa could tell by the joyous relief in her mate’s scent that the tears were a good thing. Still, she stroked her hands ceaselessly over the blonde’s spine, soothing and whispering soft words of love as the tie began to fade, and their bodies released their hold on each other.

When, at last, Lexa unbuckled the straps of the breeding table, Clarke seemed too weak to move. She favored Lexa with a watery smile, however, and let out a huge sigh. “ _Baby_ …” she rolled her shoulders in their sockets loosely. “I don’t even know how to thank you for that, but God…you fucked all the strength right out of me.”

“Let me thank you instead,” Lexa whispered reverently into her mate’s sun-gold hair, and lifted her in her strong, tattooed arms. She let Clarke’s head rest against her chest, and settled her arms under her mate’s back and knees, carrying her bridal-style from their playroom.

“Love you,” the omega whispered sleepily, eyes drooping, as Lexa held her tightly on her way from the dungeons to their bedroom.

“Love you.” Lexa whispered back, nudging open the hallway door with her leg. She didn’t care if anyone saw her in the hall with a very naked, very satisfied omega in her arms. That would, after all, only reinforce whose omega it was. But, after this, she felt no one would need much reminding.

Least of all Clarke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry God. I’m sorry Mom. 
> 
> Not that sorry, you knew what I was. 
> 
> Follow my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more info on how to submit prompts and for BDSM advice/asks!


End file.
